


darkness and gravity

by alexcz



Series: Elemental [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Somnophilia, cute snuggles, dave writes notes, domestic AU, happy sigh, in second chapter anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcz/pseuds/alexcz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you are getting really good at being enraptured and silent at the same time. it's what these early hours call for, you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back  
> have more sleepy nerds

It was roughly three in the morning and you were just indulging yourself in a little time. Quiet time, specifically. Something that many people could benefit from but often disregarded. You liked it just fine though. 

So there you sat, earbuds in, probably cliche but really nice and slow music playing at a volume slightly louder than some would deem comfortable (but you just did it by habit), leaning back against the pillows you had propped up at the headboard of the bed, and the fingers of your right hand entwined lazily with John's while you wrote haphazardly into a notebook on your lap with your left. 

However the notebook wasn't exactly yours, but John's. You had given it to him as a Christmas present many years ago now, when you were still kids. The years had treated the book idly, for lack of a better word. It was obviously well taken care of, but used. The spine was creased, the edges of the deep blue cover scuffed in some places, a few corners of pages visibly torn or crinkled or dog-eared to mark importance. You had opened the book about an hour ago when you originally gave up on getting sleep, and your gaze had lingered on the admittedly cliche and so, _so_ cheesy love note you'd written in the first few blank pages before the lined paper began. A fond smile still lingered on your face when you read it, though. Especially at the end, where right there, at the bottom of the page in your somewhat jagged cursive, were words that you had poured over for ages, before and after you'd written them, and that you still whispered to John to this day. 

'So keep that breathless charm, blue-eyed boy, and teach me how to fly. I'll be yours forever, to the ends of the earth and sky.'

You were the master of words, it was official. You are _so_ smooth. 

The rest of the pages were lined with music staffs, a good portion of them already filled with notes and scribbles of things John had written and worked on and played whenever he got the chance. You had heard quite a few of them. They were all exquisite, as you listened to the notes thrum through the air around you as you sat beside the wooden stool that John would sit on, leaning your head against it with your eyes closed as you just stayed silent. It was always a nice thing that you were happy John shared with you. 

But the book also held mementos kept pressed between the pages. Highlighted first were some slightly faded polaroids, most of which you had taken of John or other things that appeared mundane, but weren't really. There were a total of three hidden in the pages. The first was a close up of John's hands as they laid on the ivory keys, a few pressed down as he played a tune neither of them specifically remembered. The second, was of a bouquet of daisies, kept in a slightly dusty vase on the window sill in the kitchen that you had gotten for John on their third anniversary, despite how the cold of fall had been settling in again and the flowers weren't really in full bloom, you had managed. The final picture was of the two of you together, curling into blankets as you sat on the floor before their television, the bright screen behind you both featuring a hearty game of Wheel of Fortune just as someone had gone bankrupt. But the smiles on your faces made it obvious that you were not so lacking. 

Other than that, there wasn't all that much else inside. A few post-it notes where their sticky edges were starting to peel just a little, a bubblegum wrapper with a particularly funny joke on it, and every so often, the notes written on pages were divided by words. You still sometimes wrote little ones inside whenever you found out that the latest piece featured inside was indeed finished, just to make sure you wouldn't put your note in a bad spot if it were to ever be played. So that is what you were doing tonight. 

You could almost say it wasn't anything of _note,_ haha, but that would be the opposite because it _was_ a note, but no one else really had to know that because it would ruin your rightfully-shitty-317-am pun. And that certainly wouldn't do. 

With this thought in mind, you promptly finish your note, signed with a slightly asymmetrical heart, before clicking the pen with a note of finality before closing the book and replacing it into the drawer in the nightstand where you had retrieved it. 

You give a yawn as you turn out the small table lamp, putting the room back into darkness as you shuffle and shift to lay back down on the bed, your fingers still gripping John's loosely. He's laying on his back, and you're now on your side silently watching him as he slowly comes back into focus as your eyes adjust to the dim lighting. He looks beautiful, but he's still delightfully disheveled in rest. His hair is a mess, splaying over his forehead, his ears, and against the pillow, dark strands stark on the white of the pillow case. His chest rises and falls steadily with his breathing, and it hitches slightly with a small snore, his fingers twitching in your grasp to which you smile faintly. 

You are eternally drawn to him, so you decide to move a little closer to him to indulge yourself in this as well, draping your free arm over his middle as you curl around him, fingers brushing over the small sliver of exposed skin between the hitched up hem of his t-shirt and his boxers, chasing away sleepy goosebumps while also being the cause of them. Settling your head comfortably by his shoulder until your forehead presses just slightly against it, the warmth of his skin radiating through the thin fabric covering it. Your feet shuffle beneath the blankets as they try to get comfortable with John's, your socks baggy where they've been slipping from your feet in your restlessness until you finally settle with tangling your legs around one of John's.

You give a final content hum against him, a kiss to his bicep before you join him to sleep.


	2. alt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi there! i guess i kind of accidentally wrote this chapter hahahahaa,,,hahah,,a,,a hahhahha,,aaha,,a,ah
> 
> its basically just an alt ending of the previous one, just with somno sex lmfao  
> hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes its consensual somnophilia, i kinda touched on how theyd talked about it beforehand just not really sepcifically for that night so im sorry if that doesnt count or something????? sorry if that was a little vague??? but thats basically what goes down. alright enjoy!

You weren't _really_ all that tired, you speculate after a moment as you breathe him in. And his skin was so pleasantly warm beneath your fingertips as you trace them in lazy circles, occasionally letting your short nails catch against his hip. You're roused from your slight daze when John makes a small hum under his breath on his next exhale, a shiver shaking his shoulders just a little as it passes through his body. 

This sparks the rememberance of an idea you'd discussed with John a few weeks back, something new to try, and seeing as it was a perfectly acceptable early Saturday morning, you couldn't think of a better time than the one presented to you right now. 

Your movements still for a moment as you contemplate how to go about this. You slowly let go of his hand in favour of bringing it upwards towards his shoulder, carefully walking your fingers over his shirt towards the collar of it, and tracing along it around his neck idly. More goosebumps rise in the wake of your touch, to which you give a satisfied grin. This was going to be fun. 

You still have one hand over his waist, and you use it to trail your touch upwards over his chest, catching the hem of his shirt to hike it up just a little more. You give a content sigh as you explore over the newly exposed skin, over his stomach, dipping past his navel, perhaps a tad too quickly because his reaction was a quick huff, the muscles in his abdomen clenching at the apparently tickling feeling. You attempt to hold back an amused grin, keeping your hand still for a moment to let him settle back down. 

He does so after a second or two, but you decide to direct your attentions a little farther up now, just in case. Smoothing your hand up over his chest, resting on his sternum for a moment before continuing, you remove your fingers from near his neck to prop yourself up onto your elbow a little better, giving yourself easier access. You take full advantage of this, gently cupping his jaw for a moment before trailing up over his chin to his lips. They're surprisingly soft underneath the pad of your index finger, merely ghosting your touch over them. You nearly pull back when they move, but he only gives a soft murmur of something unintelligible, and you get a pleasant surprise when his tongue peeks out subconsciously to quickly wet his lips, just barely brushing against your fingertip. 

Deciding to kick things up a notch, you bring your hand to rest nearly delicately at his navel once again, easing it downwards slower this time than before. You lick your lips before you lean down to press chaste kisses to his jaw while your fingers begin to fiddle with the waistband of his boxers. Your legs are still somewhat precariously entwined around one of John's, and you slowly bring one socked foot upwards to gently rub against John's calf. Your lips now trail downwards over his skin, feather-light down the column of his neck, only pausing to give in to the slightest urge to suck ever-so-gently at the skin beneath your lips. This earns you a pleased hum, his hips shifting beneath your hand lethargically. 

You think over your next moves carefully, and after a second's deliberation, you slowly start to move your hand over the thin cotton of his boxers, and you're actually somewhat surprised to find him half hard from your gentle ministrations so far. Perhaps it was just the sleep-addled thought paired with what you were doing to him that made him react like this. You certainly weren't complaining as you gently grasp him through the fabric, which evokes a slightly startled, though still quiet moan from his lips, now parted a little more than they had been initially. You catch the way his breath is beginning to puff from his lips in short pants. You'd say you're doing pretty well so far. 

Carefully, you trace the head of his dick through the cotton, giving a pleased hum of your own as he twitches under your ministrations. You always loved how sensitive he could get. And even now, there was something just so much more _raw_ about it, and it was starting to get to you as well. You can feel your dick pressing increasingly more insistent against his hip as you shift yourself close against him, but you're going to need to be patient for now. 

A quick gasp escapes him when you continue to almost lazily stroke at his growing erection through his boxers, feeling increasingly giddy as the lump grows until you're certain he's fully erect, and you start to get slightly less patient with the situation. 

So you remove your hand, to which you watch with amusement as he attempts to follow the warmth with a slight lift of his hips. Ever so slowly, you detach yourself from him, shifting down over the blankets with practiced stealth until you are promptly sitting with your calves folded beneath you, and your hands rest carefully on his knees. Your thumbs brush idly over the skin there as you think about how to go about this. 

You think you'll start with moving your hands slowly up and down over his thighs, biting at your lip as you see his fingers twitch in their hold on the sheets. Quietly you bend down until your face is level with his crotch, your breath ghosting warmly over his dick, and you grin smugly when he gives a small twitch. You take a quick glance to make sure that he was still resting, though now with a slight flush on his cheeks, and carefully use your grip on his knees to gently spread his legs. The muscles in his thighs give a small tremble, tensing slightly in a subconscious attempt to close again, but give up easily when you don't allow it. Now that you have a little more room for yourself, your spread your own knees a little to keep his legs apart without having to use your hands, because you'll need those for other things that are a tad more important to you now.

Your touch skirts up his thighs, dipping just beneath the hems of his boxers, and you have to chuckle quietly at the somewhat peculiar sight the position makes, though you revel in the warmth underneath the fabric, your fingers brushing against where thighs meet hips for a moment before you lean down to press a kiss to the lump that protrudes slightly from the cloth. You hear John let out another breathy mumble from above you, and you cast a wary glance up towards him, but relax into your ministrations when you see he hasn't woken. 

You continue to press your lips against the outline of his cock, your tongue peeking out when you make your way up to the tip, giving small licks over the cotton of his boxers to which he gives a feeble squirm. You're enjoying working him up like this, watching as his chest starts to rise and fall in quicker increments as you continue to mouth ever so gently along the ridge of his dick. 

You continue with this for a few minutes, your hands gently keeping his hips still whenever they try to twitch towards your mouth, before you slip your hands out from under his boxers, and wonder if you should risk pulling his underwear down a little. You ultimately decide against it, reaching through the hole in the front of his boxers with a careful hand, ignoring the proper dampness of them that you'd caused, to gently pull his dick out, and your tongue darts out to lick your lips in your own anticipation as it stands proudly right in front of your face. 

Your hand reaches for it and delicately wraps around him at the base, your grip far gentler than you would ever use on him if he were awake, beginning to slowly pump his cock. To your prideful delight, there's pre already starting to well at his tip, which you quickly swipe your thumb through to also help ease your strokes. It's only now that he nearly startles you with his sounds, a low moan starting in his chest escaping his lips as his hands twitch once again, his legs shifting restlessly against where your knees keep them spread. You have to reach down with your free hand between your own legs to palm at the front of your briefs to relieve some of the pressure on your dick.

At this point you take a slight risk, going against better judgement to lean down again and lick at the head of his cock, and he downright _keens,_ and you have to do it again. And again, a few more times, before you take him into your mouth, your lips wrapped around his tip as you just let it rest there for a moment, not adding suction just yet. He gasps initially, and you worry for a moment that you'll have woken him up already, but as you remain motionless, he settles down just a little, at least enough to satisfy you before continuing. You move your head a little further down to take more of him, but don't dare to go farther than around halfway down the shaft of his dick, though you lavish what you do take with unlimited attention. Your tongue laves along the underside, occasionally giving a swirl around the head, your drool dripping down onto your fingers where you still hold him steady around the base. His noises continue as well; a whine when you dip the tip of your tongue into his slit, a groan paired with a slight tilt of his head back against the pillow when you tighten your grip around him for just a moment as you pull off his dick with a muted moan of your own and pump him gently as you pant quietly. You're still trying to juggle keeping your attention on his cock while also giving yourself a little stimulation, but all you can really accomplish for yourself is continuing to rub from outside of your underwear. 

His breath is coming in stilted pants by now, his eyes squeezing shut just a little every so often, and by now he's starting to throb in your grasp. You congratulate yourself for a moment on just how far you were able to take this, but you certainly weren't finished yet. But now you're going to try and up the ante just a little more, admittedly growing steadily more impatient for this to happen. You take another quick glance up at him, noticing how a light sheen of sweat is forming on his forehead, and just how flushed his cheeks are now, and you snicker quietly when apparently you'd taken too long to get back to him as he just slightly bucks his hips upwards in his search for more contact. You hum as you cease keeping him waiting, promptly going back down on him as far as you'd allow yourself in one fell bob of your head, and he lets out a hiss, trailing off into a whine on his next exhale as his thighs tremble against your legs. You start sucking at his cock once again, letting yourself give a small hum around him, another squeeze as his skin pulses beneath your touch, and then he lets out a low, desperate keen as his hips shift up once again while his neck arches back and his load starts shooting into your mouth. His orgasm came as a surprise to you, and you just barely keep yourself from choking, keeping your mouth on him for a moment longer before you pull away, licking your lips as you gently continue to stroke him through the rest of it, watching as he spurts cum onto his own stomach once, twice, and a final time before it slows to a dribble over your fingers. 

He relaxes against the sheets again soon after, his breathing slowing from the deep breaths after his climax back into a quiet whisper of breath in sleep. You release your hold on his dick and gracefully wipe your hand onto the blanket beside you, knowing it would need to be washed anyways and his cock once again returns to a flaccid state, hanging out of the slit in his boxers almost humourously. You are so proud of yourself that you managed to not wake him up. But now you have a problem of your own to take care of. 

Not wanting to waste any time after everything that has just gone down, you shift to sit back up on your knees, hastily shoving your briefs down your thighs and wrapping your hand around your cock, using the amount of precum at your slit as sufficient enough lube as you jerk off over his sleeping form. You can't help but hunch over him, supporting yourself with one hand against the mattress just beside his rib cage, bowing your head as you eagerly stroke yourself. You bite your lip to try and stifle a moan as you look down at him, ever so peaceful once again, even after what you'd just done to him. His lips are parted slightly, even as he breathes through his nose, and you can't help but lean down over him to almost hesitantly brush your lips over his. In your hurried movements to get yourself off, you almost lose your balance, though the only close call is when your nose bumps into his a little too hard, but he just scrunches his up a little in return, shifting beneath you a little as you desperately hold in a keen. You slowly move yourself back to prevent potential disaster, and you glance down at how his shirt is still hitched up on his hip just a little, his cum streaking over some of the exposed skin of his stomach and on his boxers and the hem of his shirt and you're gone, your eyes rolling back a little as your elbow threatens to give out once again, but you manage to hold yourself up as you add to the mess over his abdomen, continuing to pump yourself as you swallow back a moan and let your hips twitch into your hand as you ride it out. 

You stay there for a moment, leaning over John as you pant heavily for your breath, once again reaching over to wipe your hand onto the blanket with a huffed chuckle. That was amazing. Went far better than you could have expected, and you were far from disappointed with the outcome.

Soon enough you catch your breath, and you tuck yourself back into your underwear before slinking out of the bed to escape to the washroom. You could just have a shower, but you think you'd rather wait for that opportunity with John in a few hours, so for now you just wash your hands and get a damp washcloth to gently clean him up. Apparently you hadn't used warm enough water because he flinches away from it initially, but you persist, knowing that it would be rude as hell to just leave him like that. You finish soon enough, tossing the cloth as well as the blanket into the laundry hamper across the room, and promptly replace it with a new one that you carefully ease up over John's body, and finally settle down yourself, resting beside him once again. You're now thoroughly exhausted, and it doesn't take you long to pass out, if only for a few more hours of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew!! wow this is the first sex thing im publishing that i wrote 100% solo im p proud of myself  
> as always comments and feedback are appreciated, and i hope you enjoyed!  
> if you have like requests or anything, send them into my tumblr @ striberts.tumblr.com B))))))  
> thanks dears! <3

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading <3 check out the rest of the series too if youd like, or if you havent already! comments are always appreciated, and i love you all!!! hope to write something again soon for sure


End file.
